borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bukkithead
An archive of old posts can be found here. threads (of the verbiage type, not clothes) please, try making a new thread yourself. it should preload the template for you. tell us/me if this is not the case.ty. 17:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No, the template's fine, the problem is when a new page is made people write their content before the templates, as the cursor defaults to before them. What I suggest is putting a notice that tells people to write after the templates, so that it doesn't have to be edited later by people who know better, or somehow make the cursor start after them, which I doubt is possible (or add an instruction to MediaWiki:Newarticletext so that the people who read it before writing their thread will know where to put the text). 18:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I capitalized the parts of the template instruction explicitly stating that content should be put under the line. I don't think it's applying to all templates however (like trading 360 for e.g.) but the same or similar warnings should load with the forumheader. 18:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can see that, the problem is that when newbies write a forum thread, the default rich text view (or whatever it's called) just shows the template as a green puzzle icon/yellow box, so they don't actually know what it says, and quite often they write the text before them, which then later has to be edited. 18:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The only way would be to insert a flashing sign at the top of the Start New Page page. And even then I question its effectiveness towards the ignorant. Up to the sysops now I suppose. 18:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I suppose some people won't read any of the stuff at the top, but at least if there is an obvious notice then we have every reason to chastise them, and hopefully it will noticeably reduce the occurence of bad formatting anyway. 18:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) (I reckon there's been around 10 new threads this week that I have edited the original post to after the header) I am ready to take on the Bukkit o' Stuph With this. Enjoy. 17:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: That's... quite awesome :D Do you think it would be a good idea to amalgamate both of them (to make an uber prefix resource), or at least for me to put a link to that in the Prefix List? 18:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to leave them separate, so that yours can remain a community pool of discovered prefixes, and mine can remain technical so that users interested to learn more about the mechanics can do so. I will link from the sticky now. 18:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that makes sense, I think most users would look at your page and get a brain haemorrhage. Nice one :) 18:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ty. I wouldn't know about them, but I know I got many just typing all that out. ;) 18:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Prefix Research Added few new prefixes I found, doing Armory and Craw these few days, to my Prefix Research page, feel free to check them out and add to your Table. 13:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Zaph, they've all now been addded. 15:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Congratulations Bukkithead - You have been selected User of the Month for basically completing the weapon prefix table and for helping out with various other tasks on this Wiki! Your contributions are greatly appreciated. Oh, wow. Just, yay :D Not quite sure what to say... This makes me extremely happy, thank you! 03:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :3 (Also, many congrats on finally becoming an Admin) No problem. You've made tons of edits and are a big help tot his wiki plus the wpt is a really great addition to have around. Orb ♣ Just a minor thing, and hope I'm not being pushy, but you might want to update the community corner/whatever the thing is on the left of 'My Home', it's still on the old one. 03:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like Dr. F beat me to it, although I wasn't sure what the actual page name was. Now I know - It's Mediawiki:Community-corner. Note to self... Glad something useful came of it :) 13:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F was waiting for midnight local. i owest thou 3 hours congrats on the uotm, buk. the bukkit is much appreciated. and used. did it take a long time to chart all 87 bazillion weapons? :D 15:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D And yes, it took forever; although Uberorb and Zaph were very helpful. I scraped as much as I could from various sources, and then farmed until my mouse was worn into a small rock. 15:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) GZ on UotM Bukkithead! P.S: I assume there are more prefixes just waiting to get found + maybe we will get more when dlc4 comes out. Sooo... [[User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph|'< Bukkitheads Ultimate Prefix Table >']] To be continued in next chapter! (or as soon as any1 find new prefixes) I'm making cover for that "comic" in photoshop now! XD Approved by 20:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What's with all the reposts? What's with all the reposts and "Candidates for Deletion"? Are you seriously going to repost 1,000 ... 10,000 ... 100,000 threads just to ask if it's okay to delete them? GEEZ! Please give us an option to mark all this nonsense as "READ" so I don't have to bother opening them to see if there is any REAL content worth my time! -- MeMadeIt 15:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dr. F's Bounty Board Mission Number 5 Mind if you leave Watercooler forum for me? Thanks in advance! :) 21:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I won't be finishing the Helpdesk anytime soon :P Also, when are we going up to? I was thinking of looking at everything up to the start of August. 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have moved a couple of threads into there as they clearly shouldn't have been in the Helpdesk, so if you see a few edits by me that's why. :Dr. F was thinking May and should have said so on his damn bounty board. :Sure, May it is. 02:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::danke, still getting the hang of this bounty board thing. 02:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ps - please see bounty board for updated edit summary Just to be clear, do you mean up to the start of May or including May? Also many apologies if I left out any edit summaries along the way. 13:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I've left some really old posts that, as far as I can see, weren't solved and weren't completely stupid questions, am I right to do so? i am literally laughing out loud at the first sentence. ty. end of may is fine. i have run through some of yesterday's haul and thrown back a few for contemporaneous value, i could not fault you for doing so yourself. Have you been bloating all pages like this? Two pages in my watchlist have the bloat already. 22:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm, that's odd. AH, I think I know what that is. Possibly has something to do with one of my Firefox extensions, it searches highlighted text. I just had a quick look through a load of pages that I've flagged (about 100/150 or so), and so far I haven't seen any others that this has happened to. Really sorry about that, hopefully it's only on a couple of pages; I'll check all the ones in the archive category now. 23:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Just looked through all of them (seems browser has a bit of trouble opening 100 tabs at once), and there were another 2 with this bloat, I've removed them all now. Sorry again. :nice taking care of that lads. i think we should ask CJ if he has such an extension installed. it would explain his inadvertent seeming gif/jpeg code. 02:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) borderlands trophy list hey I put up a post asking for information about the trophy list for the claptrap new robot revolution dlc. one person commented on it and told me to ask you about the questions I was needing help with. I was wondering what the best way was to get the trophies where i have to collect the 15 claptrap bobbleheads and the other trophies where you had to collect the various items such as the panties the pizzas the fish in a bag and the oil cans. I understand you have to just keep destroying the claptraps untill they drop the items but i havnt seen a single bobblehead yet and the other items I hardly see also. Id appreciate any input or tips you could give me so i could finally finish with my last few trophies. -zombielover- 22:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC)PriesTBurninG101-zombielover- 22:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I'm a little flattered :) Anyhow, as far as I know there is no specific way to get these items, they always seemed to drop randomly along with the claptrap parts (the ones needed for the missions that Tannis gives you). These are unfortunately just more of the bane of my gaming life, being grind achievements, in which there is no real way to get them other than just to knuckle down and do what the game wants you to. I am one of those that needs all the achievements. I think (not completely sure) that they always drop along with another standard claptrap part, at least that's what I remember happening. It seems that the bobbleheads/panties are rarer than the rest, but as far as I can tell it's all random. I'd say the best thing you can do it just stick around a place with a load of claptraps; I remember that the Hyperion Dump seemed to have a nearly-endless supply. I seem to recall a spot in the top-left or thereabouts (near a Hyperion Soldier outpost) where claptraps just kept coming at me seemingly endlessly. Sorry I can't give you anything more useful than that, but I hope that helps and good luck. :) 00:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Max Ogre Hey there!! I have found a Max Ogre machine gun u could use as a reference for your Bukkit o stuph. I just added it today on wiki. Found it on the 24th in single player mode, its all legit as are all my guns since i wouldnt even know how to create a fake one hehehe. Take care! Fugu72 Erm, thanks, but Max Ogre is already on the list :P 02:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i added it when no one was looking. heh hee) : :Oh, you sneaky bastard :P :Cheers in any case, Fugu. :) 08:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands addict add me on PSN if you can give me any tips or email me at ****. I read your profile on here and you seem like a kewl dude. I don't play on line with anyone but a personal friend of mine. I'm just looking for pearlescent weapons and items and by looking at the achievements on your profile, you seem like one of the best people to ask. MrMinor17 01:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Spambots pick up email adresses, so I edited yours out. I appreciate the offer, but I play on PC so I'm afraid I can't join you. :( I will send you a private message with my email address, feel free to ask me anything. :) 02:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC)